1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to folding tools and more specifically to a folding knife having two modes of operation which may be set into a manual mode or a spring assisted mode.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It appears that no folding knifes exist which may be switched from spring assisted to manual operation or manual to spring assisted operation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,414 to Marifone discloses a folding knife which may be opened in a manual or spring assisted mode. However, this knife may not be preset to open in one of a manual or spring assisted mode.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a folding knife having two modes of operation which allows thereof to be set to open in one of a manual mode or a spring assisted mode.